I'm Not Done Communicating
by knuddle
Summary: So this is set between eps. 5x09 and 5x10. I felt we missed out on something. ;) What happened after Kensi left the restaurant?


**AN: **Hi guys, this is my very first story and it just got published because of a friend of mine. My dear bookdiva thank you for helping me out and for beta-reading!  
Have fun reading, guys! hope you like it- let me know either way...

* * *

**I'm Not Done Communicating**

Kensi couldn't believe her ears.

_"I want to be at my place right now. With you."_

So she did what felt natural: she got up and left the restaurant, her long strides carrying her quickly to her car. When she got in she watched Deeks walking out of the restaurant. He looked around and spotted her in her car. His eyes fixed on her he walked over to his car, and there was an adorable mix of confusion and fear in his expression. Looking into Deeks eyes from the distance Kensi took another deep breath.

_It's now or never,_ she thought. She started the car, driving out of the parking lot and looking over her shoulder to be sure he was following.

She drove straight to Deeks' place, just once quickly thinking about taking a different route and going back to her place instead, hiding with beer and ice cream from Deeks and the world. But she knew she couldn't do that, and she really didn't want to anymore. It would be hypocritical. She was always mad at him for not communicating, for not saying what he really wanted, but now he did and it was up to her to act on it.

_Isn't it?_ she asked herself_. Is this really a good idea? It's Deeks, my friends, my partner, the one who forgave me for leaving him behind. The guy with the bluest eyes and biggest heart I know. I could do that._

A loud knock startled her. She blinked twice and looked to her window where Deeks was standing. His blonde hair falling in his face and his blue eyes shining. His face was soft but Kensi could see the nervousness she felt reflecting in his face. She realized that he wasn't sure what she would be doing next. Kensi took a deep breath, tried to smile which couldn't conceal her nervousness and opened the door.

"Hi", she whispered.

"Hey," he smiled, also whispering. "Are you coming inside? Monty would love to see you."

"Deeks," Kensi uttered, a slight warning tone to her voice.

"And me too, Kens." Deeks added slowly but steadily, looking down into her eyes.

Kensi looked up into Deeks eyes and is captivated by all the emotions in there. Somehow she managed to nod her head in agreement. Their connection was broken when she felt a spark searching through her arm. She lowered her gaze to see how his fingers slowly, and oh so gently, caress hers and then slowly close around her hand. He tugs lightly at her hand and they walked all the way up to Deeks's apartment. He never let go of her hand while unlocking his door, entering his apartment and closing the door behind them. He turned, looking straight into Kensi's eyes. Monty walked around them a few times tail wagging but not getting much attention he went back to his doggy-bed.

"What now Deeks?", Kensi asked softly, sounding unsure. "You said you want to be at your apartment with me…?" she let her words trail off for him to fill in the blanks.

He knew he might be risking his life, but nevertheless he slowly lifted is free and brushed a strand of her brown curls out of her face. His eyes were fixed on her mis-matched ones to detect any change in her. When she just looked trustfully back at him his gaze lowered to her lips and back to her eyes.

"I'd like to repeat what we did the last time we were communicating..." He said. Her pupils got even bigger, her gaze sank to his lips, and her body leaned slightly into him. He lowered his head and captured her lips with his. She pushed her body into his while deepening their kiss and his arms closed tightly around her.

When they pull apart, their breathing was staggered and rough. Kensi's hands were framing Deeks's face, her pulse racing as fast as his when she looked up in his blue eyes.

"We don't have terrible communication skills, I guess..." she said breathlessly.

His answering smile made her weak in her knees. "I'm not done with communicating yet, Fern. We still have the whole night."

And with that, he pulled her body flush against his and proceeded to demonstrate his superior_ communication skills_.


End file.
